League of Scholars: Mid-Year
by Xadkarius
Summary: What happens when Sarah and Nova come from another dimension into the League? Continued from League of Scholars. Third part of my Hybrid Trilogy. For more details, read 1)League of Scholars(League of Legends fanfic) and 2)Space Academy(Starcraft Fanfic) RATED T FOR STARCRAFT :O
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Please note that League of Scholars: Mid-Year, hereafter known as LoSMY, may not occur at the same time as Space Academy, hereafter known as SA. It is just that the two ghosts teleported to LoSMY during a time warp. ENJOY!

* * *

Mid-Year

Medical Bay, League of Scholars, 9.30am, Sunday

* * *

Katarina found herself sitting in the medical bay beside the redheaded girl who came from that weird portal thing that only Professor Ryze would talk about.

"So erm… are you feeling better?"

"Sure…"

"You still haven't told me your name."

"Sarah. Sarah Louise Kerrigan. You?"

"Katarina Du Conteau."

"Nice to meet you, Katarina."

"Same to you." Katarina said, smiling.

* * *

Wind Dojo, Ionia, 9.30am, Sunday

Riven sat on the porch, looking at the training grounds. It had been so long since she had been here. Unlike Yasuo, who was chosen, she had to plead the master to let her learn. The now-deceased master. She felt like she was holding such a huge burden.

"Hey Riv!" Yasuo called, smiling.

"Nice morning isn't it?"

"Yeah. The master would've liked it."

"What do you mean?"

"Quite windy. You _do_ know that the technique is stronger on windy days?"

"I didn't know that."

"Looks like I need to complete your training then. Where did you learn until?"

"I self-taught myself the Steel Tempest, Wind Wall and Sweeping Blade."

"Have you learnt the Last Breath?"

"What is that?"

"Come here."

And with that, Riven started off her day showing Yasuo how to perform the Last Breath technique.

* * *

Classroom, League of Scholars, 7.30am, Monday

"This are our new students, November Terra, Sarah Kerrigan and January Jinx. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Professor Ryze asked as he glanced at the new students. Nova and Sarah decided to stay in the school as it was where they had teleported to and would probably be easier to go back to their dimension from.

"Sure. Hi classmates, I'm November Terra, you can call me Nova." Nova was a blonde girl with a slender physique.

"I'm Sarah Kerrigan, you can call me Sarah, or Kerrigan, I don't mind." Sarah was a redhead with a slight tan and a well-toned body.

January, a blue-haired, slender girl, stared at the other two. Then she hugged her shark stuffed toy and introduced herself, somewhat curtly.

"Hello, I'm Jinx."

Caitlyn was staring at her like she was some supermodel, while Vi was glaring daggers at Caitlyn.

Katarina and Garen exchanged a glance.

Riven was the first to break the silence.

"I'll bring them around the school later. I think Nova and Sarah can sit behind, and Jinx can sit in front of me here."

Jinx took her seat in front of Riven, next to Sona, another blue-haired girl, while Akali sat to Shen's right, and Yasuo sat at the front right corner. Behind him was Xin Zhao, to the left of Xin Zhao was Jarvan, to the left of Jarvan was Ashe, and to the left of Ashe was Sejuani. To the left of Sejuani was Riven, behind Riven was Cassiopeia, to the right of Cassiopeia was Talon, to the right of Talon was Ezreal, to the right of Ezreal was Draven, then Darius. Behind Darius was Lux. To the left of Lux was Garen, then Shyvana, then Katarina, and Quinn.

Riven gestured to Katarina to bring two unused tables from the corner of the classroom and placed it behind Shyvana, who promptly glared at Katarina. Katarina noticed Riven attempting to hide a grin.

"Here you are." Katarina said, motioning the two to come over.

And that was how the girls got themselves fitted in.

* * *

Canteen, League of Scholars, 9.30am, Monday

"Oh god, I'm so tired!" Katarina moaned. Quinn giggled.

Quinn was holding Talon's hand. Garen had offered to buy their meals for them. Considering his strength, it was an easy feat. He came to their table juggling four plates. Placing them down expertly, he took a seat beside his redhead girlfriend.

"Tuck in guys!" Garen grinned.

"Oh damn, you're strong!" Katarina stared incredulously. She had asked Quinn to accompany him, but she had brushed it off, saying he could handle it himself.

Garen flexed his biceps jokingly.

Talon smirked. Sometimes these Demacians weren't all that bad.

Garen and the rest had been released shortly earlier, resuming their studies, though still under Piltoverian police watch.

"Hi ya'll!" Riven smiled as she plonked down next to Katarina. Yasuo sat opposite her, while Sejuani sat beside Riven and Ashe sat opposite Sejuani, earning some looks of displeasure but ignoring them.

Ashe thought to herself, "I don't care what people think, I gotta take care of my sister!"

Riven, noticing the looks, said aloud.

"Just let Ashe stay there. She IS Sejuani's sister, and Sejuani isn't so bad. Maybe we just haven't seen Ashe's good side yet."

Ashe couldn't help but smile slightly. Her sister was _good_!

Meanwhile….

Nova sat with Sarah at a corner. Riven had just finished showing them around, and they had bought their food with her. They were not classified as Demacian or Noxian, and hence got the queue which served all races excluding the afore-mentioned ones.

Nova then gestured to Sarah to look over at a nearby table.

It was Jinx. She was sitting with Sona, another blue-haired girl.

"So how are you?" Jinx asked the girl.

"Why did you come?" Nova read Sona's thoughts. Then she realized that she didn't speak.

Jinx placed a piece of paper on the table from her pocket and retrieved a pencil too.

Sona scribbled down her reply.

Nova eagerly read the words through Jinx's mind.

"Why did you come?"

This was when Nova realized that Sona was mute.

"You think we should help Sona?" Sarah asked, slightly concerned. Sarah had been keeping up the same way as Nova. She knew Sona's problem and she knew how to fix it with her psionics.

"Let's watch awhile more first."

Jinx replied, "Because you can't take care of yourself like that!"

"That", obviously referring to her muteness.

Sona scribbled down her reply.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you!"

Nova read her mind, realizing that Jinx was actually Sona's sister.

"Okay, let's help her."

* * *

Room 170, League of Scholars, 1.50pm, Monday

Sarah, Nova and Jinx were put into room 170, after all 3 requesting to be with Sona and Sona being quite a loner considering she was mute.

"So you can help me?" Sona wrote down. Sarah had mentioned her plan to her while Nova occupied Jinx, as they didn't want to have Jinx doing something stupid like what happened during recess. She had wrought havoc by somehow getting her hands on weaponry that was never found, and blasting through the fire alarm, essentially causing it to permanently ring. They had to evacuate and waste a lot of time.

"If you want me to."

"Please do."

Sarah then began the process.

AUTHORS NOTE: Info dependent chapter. Just a teaser so not much humor yet. My mind is really burnt after writing another story earlier today. I was just wondering which type of writing you readers would like.

A: Katarina hugged Riven

B: Katarina: *Hugs Riven*

C: Katarina, (Date+Time+Place Chapter Segmentation)

I hugged Riven

PLEASE VOTE! IN THE CASE OF A TIE I TAKE THE EARLIEST REVIEWER SO VOTE FAST!

Voting ends December 27th 23 59 hrs. If no votes are in by then, I will pick the first review or a hidden vote between my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I WAS REALLY BUSY.

This chapter is a TEST RUN. Don't like the format? Bear with it. I will be publishing two other chapters testing the format, though it will be a different chapter.

Format picked by Ghost_Child.

[Room 170]

[Enter _Sona Buvelle and January Jinx_]

Sona: Stop it Jinx!

Jinx: *Trying to eat a cookie* Damnit, ever since you got a voice I can't do stuff my way anymore!

Sona: Good that you know.

Jinx: … I hate that Sarah.

Sona: Sarah Fortune?

Jinx: The other one… err… Sarah Carry Gun?

Sona: -.-

Jinx: :D

Sona: It's Kerrigan!

Jinx: *smirks*

Jinx: Can't I have _some_ fun?

Sona: How about NO?! You've had enough fun the whole time you were alive until now.

Jinx: *pouts*

Sona: *sighs* Besides, I'm not giving you totally NO fun, just… not _that _kind of fun… like extreme fun… like err…

Jinx: No throwing fishbones in the toilet?

Sona: YES.

Jinx: AWW!

[Scene change]

[Location: _Canteen_]

[Enter _Katarina Du Conteau_, _Talon, Quinn, Garen Crownguard._]

Katarina: *blushing furiously* Hi Garen!

Garen: Hey Kat… oh whoops! My bad! _Katarina_!

Quinn: I'm sure she's fine with it… not like she can speak *smirks*

Talon: Alright, stop teasing my sis Quinn.

Quinn: *pouts*

Talon: *smirks*

Garen: So what do you guys want?

Katarina: I'm fine with anything you have…

Quinn: Like a sausage?

Katarina: *still blushing* Sick pervert.

Talon and Garen: *Laughing*

Katarina: *Somehow blushes even more intensely*

Garen: Oh alright, I better go and get your food first if not the queue's gonna get longer.

Quinn: Not like it's EVER long.

Talon: It still could get pretty long… though never as long as the others…

Quinn: *nods sincerely*

[_Katarina, Talon and Quinn find a seat while Garen gets their food_]

[Scene Change]

[Location: Classroom]

[Enter _Riverie Riven Myst, Sejuani and Ashe_]

Riverie/Riven: *hisses* I'm not in love!

Sejuani: *ignores* *Continues whispering her chant* Riven and Yasuo, sitting on a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Riven: Can you be _more_ childish?!

Sejuani: :D

Riven: -.-

Ashe: Keep quiet you two! Besides, just admit it Riven Myst, you Exile. (DAT REFERENCE)

Sejuani: *Still smiling*

[Scene Change]

[Location: Scholastic Mall]

[Enter _Jinx, Caitlyn, Vi_]

Jinx: *Carrying Caitlyn* Can't catch me, FAT HANDS!

Caitlyn: Put me down Jinx!

Vi: *Charges up gauntlets(Which haven't been tested)*

Vi: *Gauntlet spoils and trips over something*

[_Teemo appears_]

Teemo: Stares at Vi's body

Vi: *Curses explicitly*

[_Amumu hears it_]

Amumu: *Cries*

Vi: Damnit!

Jinx: :D

Vi: :(


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: NOW I KNOW WHY THERE AREN'T ANY LoL AND SC CROSSOVERS. IT'S SO DAMN HARD! I GIVE UP!

Also, this will probably be my last fanfic until mid-year holidays. Happy New Year people!

I MIGHT write small one-shots for the kicks though. Watch out, League of Trolls is coming! :D

[Act 69 scene 63(HEHEHE), Macbeth's Castle; _enter_ Lady Macbeth and a Banquet (HEHEHEHE! Just kidding.)]

[Room 170; _enter _November Terra and Sarah Kerrigan]

Nova sighed as Sarah did her work. Sarah had asked her to stay here, and surprisingly, although their technology was backward, their teachings were quite advanced, leaving the two girls barely gripping on to the lessons.

"Can we do anything else?!" Nova said, pacing around behind.

"How about _no_?" Sarah replied, annoyed.

"Oh come on!"

"Go find someone to talk to."

"FINE."

And with that, Nova stalked off.

_I'll show her! I don't need to stick around with her!_

"Wait up!" a female voice said from behind.

Nova turned around.

"Huh?"

"Hi Nova!"

"Oh hey Sona. Nice voice my friend gave you."

Sona smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you two for helping me. It's been really nice finally being able to speak."

Suddenly, they heard screaming from behind.

"Put me down!" Screamed a blushing Caitlyn.

"Not until you admit you love me!" Jinx said playfully.

"She'd never love you!" Vi screamed from behind, charging straight at them.

A fraction of a second passed before Jinx, who wasn't looking where she was going, crashed into Sona and Nova. Vi followed suit.

The girls lay in a moaning heap.

"JINX!" Screamed Sona.

[Random Segmentation. I NEED TO HAVE FUN DON'T I?]

After untangling themselves, Caitlyn got a thorough interrogation by Vi, and Jinx got a lecture from Sona about sexuality and limiting fun, while Nova got to sit there and listen in.

"Are you sure you're not in love with that *****?!" Vi screamed.

"I'm sure I'm sure…" Caitlyn muttered, extremely uncomfortable.

Meanwhile…

"Fun is fun, but don't take it too far!"

"I'm sorry!"

"And I never knew you to be homosexual."

"I'm not! I was JUST KIDDING!"

"JINX!" Sona screamed into her face.

"I'M SORRY!"

[Scene Change. I feel like adding random comments to my story here. Firstly, I don't own any of this stuff, and secondly, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STEAL MY STUFF! *hugs poro protectively* So… yeah. Have fun!]

"PORO-SNAX? ARE YOU MAD?"

Sarah was screaming in Nova's face. (BECAUSE I LOVE GIRLS WHO SCREAM, AND SHOUT, AND LET IT ALL OUT. YEAH. FK THIS I'M REFERENCING EVERY DAMN THING HERE. YOU CAN'T STOP ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHA)

"Okay okay…"

"Seriously, who is this person you like so much?"

"I don't need you to know! You're not my mum!" (YOUR MOM! :D)

"Actually (What if I am?! O: ) I need to know. As a friend, I don't want you to get together with someone bad."

"I am pretty sure s- I mean he's fine."

"What?"

"Oh… ermm… (YOU HEARD NOTHING!) N-nothing!"

"Mm… sure…"

"I'M SERIOUS! I JUST SAID IT WRONG!"

"Okay… I'll (Totally!) attempt to trust you."

"Please trust me."

"… Fine. (BUY A TRUST FUND NOW. NOW! :D)"

[Scene Change. Let's reference JULIUS CAESAR! EVERYONE STABS THEMSELVES BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT THE OTHER GUY DIED! WELL THAT WAS EASY.]

"So erm… Hi Sona…"

"Hey Nova! What is it?"

"Erm… this might sound weird but… would you like to go out?"

"To do what…?"

"Erm…on a da… dinner!"

"Sure! Where to?"

"There's a nearby restaurant with good food called the "Cristano". Have you been there before?"

"Nope. I'll meet you there at 6!"

"Okay." Nova quickly turned around as her blush became stronger.

_YES! _

[Scene CHANGE. (oh my gosh, how many times have I segmented this?! Don't worry, IT'S ENDING SOON(I HOPE!))]

"So… I was wondering…"

"Would you two ladies like to order anything yet?"

"Oh erm… I'll have this." Nova said, as she pointed to a dish on the menu, and then looked back at Sona expectantly. Sure, she would've been annoyed at the waiter's interruption, but it was her date. Well… not that she was going to admit it to Sona yet, in case she did not feel the same way. It _was _weird…

"I'll have the same." Sona said, smiling brightly. Her smile seemed to be amplified to Nova. She lost herself In Sona's azure blue eyes.

"Are you alright Nova?" Asked Sona, concerned.

"I… I'm fine." Nova stuttered, blushing. Nova then put her hand out and grabbed Sona's hand.

"Nov-?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?!"

"Do you love me."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I do."

"…"

"I do." Whispered Sona, leaning closer to Nova.

They shared a kiss.

[A few weeks later (girl on girl action too op. OKAY, NOT APPRORIATE. BUT STILL. QUESTIONS OF SEXUALITY ISN'T EXACTLY BY SPECIALTY. SO **** EVERYONE WHO THINKS OTHERWISE! :D)]

"Hey Nova!" Sarah was happy. She was happy for once since they came here. And she was never happy. So what happened?

"What is it?" Asked Nova, curious, as these thoughts ran through her mind. She had been dating Sona for a while now, and they were really getting close. She had even slept with Sona. Well, not the sexual kind, but just sleeping next to her felt great to Nova.

"We're going back!"

"What?!" The first thought in Nova's mind was what would happen to her relationship.

"I thought you'd be happy!"

"Well… I kind of am… but…"

"But what?"

"Err…"

"Is it _that_ person?"

"I… well yeah."

"Look Nova, there are people here, and there are people back home!"

"There's no one like Sona!"

"What?!"

Nova gasped. She had actually said it out loud.

"What did you just say?"

"I…"

"If you want to ruin your ****ing life here, go ahead. Lose your mind. I don't care about you anymore." Sarah said, coldly, before stalking off.

"Sarah!"

For the first time since she arrived here, November Annabelle Terra was lost.

[Epilogue]

"Hey Nova!"

"Oh, good morning Sona!"

November's eyes glistened in the sunlight of the ruined planet, Tarsonis.

She and Sona had seek help from the professors at the League of Scholars, and had managed to sustain a portal in between their worlds. Sona came to visit frequently, and Nova had now established a home there. Together they lived happily.

Meanwhile, Ezreal and Lux have made out and are married with a boy and a girl, who look EXACTLY LIKE THEM. They named their children after themselves.

Vi is still pursuing Jinx through the town of Piltover while Caitlyn sits back in her Sheriff's office and tries to keep the two apart so they don't destroy the whole town over her.

Riven and Yasuo are still romantic, but both have vowed never to get married, and due to honor, have not broken it yet, though it seems close.

Garen has married Katarina in private, and have one son, who is named Garentid Du Conteau, to continue the Du Conteau line. Garentid has since gotten various accolades in fencing and is also great with daggers and other blades. He is also a very frequent activist in helping Noxians integrate into society.

Since then, Noxians and the other races have been integrated into society and now live in peace, though there are still some haters out there, who are promptly prosecuted by Piltover's finest.

Quinn has since married Talon in private, as with Garen and Katarina, and live near to them. They have one daughter, named Valory, after Quinn's late eagle, Valor.

The end…?

NOTE: THIS NEXT PART WILL BE SICK. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAYNESS AND SEXUAL REFERENCES.

P.S. Draaaaveeeennn has since married himself. He masturbates every day and eats it.

SEXUAL CONTENT ENDS HERE

"Violence to end the violence!"

"Demacia!"

"huh? Oh. ZERG RUSH!"

"Nah, YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS!"

"What?"

"Err… duh? Psi? Starcraft? Supply?"

"…PLANETARY FORT RUSH HEHEHEHE."

"Damn you. En Tarochips Tassadar!"

"That isn't a farewell!"

"WHO CARES! I'M IN UR BASE, KILLING UR D00DZ!"

"Damn you!"

"JINX~!"


End file.
